La última pieza
by DayiFabi
Summary: La vida de ella era, por no decir otra cosa: perfecta a la vista de todos. Pero Hinamori no lo consideraba así; pues tenía un hueco en su corazón. Todas las sonrisas que regalaba no eran sinceras. Algo que le hacía falta con desesperación y opacaba su bella mirada color chocolate. La última pieza para ser realmente feliz. -One shot-


_**Esta vez les traigo un One-shot. Espero les guste :) **_

_**Por enésima vez: Bleach no me pertenece. ¡Es obra de la gran mente de Tite Kubo!**_

* * *

-Hoy fue muy divertido. – Dijo alegremente, mientras buscaba en su bolso la desdichada llave que osaba esconderse.

Un joven pelirrojo hizo un comentario sarcástico respecto a esto, recibiendo al instante una reprenda por una chica de ojos azul profundo. Ella rió, para finalmente despedirse de sus amigos. Ellos mueven sus manos de un lado a otro, esperando con ansias volver a tener un día así de especial como lo había sido ése.

-Nos vemos. – Fueron sus palabras disfrazadas de alegría. Les dedicó una última sonrisa, antes de meter la llave y girar la perilla.

_La última sonrisa del día._

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando rodeada de oscuridad por la fría noche. Ni siquiera la luz de la Luna se adentraba por alguna rendija. Por fin, estaba en casa. Aquella construcción que se hacía llamar hogar, pero en los últimos años se había convertido en algo más para la joven de cabellos castaños. Era su mundo, el único lugar en dónde su verdadero yo podía despertar y no sentirse reprimida. El lugar que ha sido testigo de todas esas ilusiones, lágrimas y gritos desgarradores.

Caminó pesadamente hacia su habitación, y cuando sus blancas manos sintieron una de esas cuatro paredes que ya bien conocía, mecánicamente buscó el interruptor y, al instante, el cuarto se inundó de una falsa luz eléctrica. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, recargando su fino mentón en su puño, con la vista dirigida hacia abajo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese objeto que la distraía de la vida aparentemente perfecta que llevaba, aquel juego entretenido a la vista de varias personas. Pero ella no se sentía identificada con esas _"varias."_

Estaba decidido. Hoy terminaría ese rompecabezas de mil piezas que descansaba en el frío suelo.

Sacó la caja de dicho producto, para ver bien la fotografía como referencia y tomó las piezas restantes. Se hincó a un lado, y comenzó a armarlo. Estaba segura, hoy debía ser el día que ese juego finalizaría.

Mientras analizaba las piezas, observaba con detenimiento y las insertaba donde correspondía: pensaba. Pensaba en eso de todos los días, eso que ya se había hecho una mala costumbre, pues no pasaba un solo día que no se le cruzaran ese tipo de pensamientos.

Esa silueta perfecta apareció en su cabeza, el cuerpo bronceado y los cabellos blancos, color que claramente significaba pureza y perfección. La imagen se hizo más grande y definida, que ahora lo que se apreciaba era su rostro, y al instante su corazón dio un vuelco al ver, aunque no fuesen los reales, esos ojos turquesa que tanto le fascinaban. Esos orbes profundos y cristalinos, como si estuviesen cubiertos por una capa fina de hielo. Una capa de hielo que ella siempre anheló destruir, para ver finalmente, la esencia y alma de esa persona que se había robado su corazón.

Pero no lo logró.

Al instante, sintió como si una daga imaginaria la atravesaba, recordando a la persona que sí lo había hecho y ahora caminaba tomando su mano, alguien que, no sabía cómo ni por qué, logró atravesar todas esas barreras y había llegado hasta ese frío corazón, derritiéndolo en el proceso…En tan sólo unos meses. Y eso era algo por lo que ella se había estado esforzando por años. Irónico.

O quizá no lo era. Quizá simplemente estaba siendo egoísta. Pero no podía evitar pensar esto, por más que lo intentara. Porque su frágil corazón aún creía que sólo ella lo merecía con creces, sólo su persona y nadie más. Sólo ella, Hinamori Momo podía darle la felicidad que tanto deseaba ofrecer. Sin embargo, ahí iba otro punto.

No había sido ella quien le dio esa felicidad.

Y no sólo eso. Inclusive ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había topado personalmente con esa mirada agua marina. Mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar. Ese había sido un momento que le gustaría olvidar, pero estaba condenada a revivirlo cada día. Estaba más que claro: él era feliz con aquella chica de cabellos oscuros como la noche, que contrastaba con su piel pálida y labios rojos, y profundizaba su fuerte mirada ónix. ¿Qué era ella comparado con eso? Una chica del montón. Nada de su ser era único o digno de recordar. Porque dicen, que los ojos negros no existen. Pero esa joven, Karin Kurosaki, tenía el honor de haber nacido con ellos, yendo en contra de esta ley de vida. Y los de ella eran un patético intento de acercarse a ese oscuro color, pero no era así.

Sus finas manos seguían buscando pieza por pieza, armando ese rompecabezas.

A todo esto, ¿Por qué se sentía tan patética y miserable? Ella era Hinamori Momo. Una chica común, sí. Pero rodeada de personas que la querían, sus amigos con los que salió hoy se incluían en esta lista. También sus calificaciones eran de las más altas. Rukia siempre le decía que ella tenía un futuro prometedor en el arte, que lo que ella creaba con sus pinceles era lo más hermoso que veía, no por nada había ganado concursos más de una vez y sus obras se exhibían en un pequeño museo. El tatuado Renji se sentía orgulloso porque, además, tenía en las palmas de sus manos la oportunidad de entrar a las Universidades más prodigiosas, los directores de las mismas peleaban, literalmente, por la chica durazno, conociendo todo su potencial. Y muchos más secretos escondidos en ese pequeño cuerpo. Sí, Hinamori era una cajita de sorpresas. Y por todas esas cosas tan buenas que le dio la vida, siempre sonreía. Creía que era lo menos que podía hacer como _"agradecimiento"_. Pero no, simplemente. ¡No quería sonreír! Lo único que ella había querido terminó por alejarse… Sonaría patético, pero ella realmente… sufría por su amor no correspondido; Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Y aunque su vida era "aparentemente" perfecta, las personas que estaban cerca de ella sentían _algo_. Cada vez que la miraban a los ojos no veían luz en ellos, y eso hacía que Momo perdiera toda su belleza interior. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que le podía faltar a la linda joven melocotón? Era lo que se preguntaban siempre. Porque se notaba a creces que algo hacía falta ahí, simplemente… algo no encajaba. Pero sabían que no era su papel preguntar por eso, no les concernía a ellos.

-Bien, ya casi. – Murmuró, colocando una pieza en su lugar correspondiente.

Observó el rompecabezas con cierta angustia contenida, sin saber por qué. Estaba prácticamente completo, tan sólo faltaba una pieza. Sólo una, y por fin acabaría con eso. El lindo paisaje que estaba impreso en el juego se apreciaría finalmente.

Buscó con la mirada la pieza restante. Abrió con sorpresa sus orbes al no encontrar nada en el suelo. Sudando y con desesperación buscó en cada rincón de la habitación, en la caja del producto, debajo de la cama, en cada uno de los cajones por haber y en su escritorio. Nada. Ni rastro de la última pieza.

Tomó la caja con sus temblorosas manos, y leyó las letras chiquitas de atrás. Ahí estaba escrito:

_"Si se le llegara a perder alguna pieza, favor de escribir la situación en el papel dentro de la caja y mandarlo a la dirección que está escrita ahí igualmente."_

Suspiró tristemente. Cuando compró el rompecabezas tiró ese papel que estaba dentro, pues no lo creyó necesario ni se consideraba tan tonta como para perder alguna pieza. Mira qué equivocada estaba.

Volvió su mirada chocolate al rompecabezas que descansaba en el suelo. Mil piezas. Mil piezas y solamente había completado novecientas noventa y nueve. Era extraño, la imagen en todo su esplendor era hermosa, el paisaje del bosque y las cascadas que lo adornaban te hacían querer estar ahí, hasta se podía escuchar el sonido del agua correr y el canto de los pájaros con el simple hecho de mirarlo.

Pero toda esta magia desaparecía en un parpadeo al ver ese hueco vació. Pues de inmediato, cualquiera fijaría su vista ahí. Ese lugar donde debía haber una pieza, pero no era así, y como si todo lo demás fuese basura; perdía su brillo. Todas las demás piezas carecían de sentido por esa única faltante. Tanto esfuerzo y sudor al colocar cada una de ellas… para que al final se opacaran tristemente.

Hinamori no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentada, en el frío suelo, observando el juego que hoy se había propuesto terminar. Se concentraba, más que nada en ese puesto vacío y no podía evitar relacionar todo eso con su vida misma. Esta sería perfecta, sino fuera por ese pequeño _detalle_ ya mencionado y conocido. Por eso… cada vez que alguien la veía a los ojos, Momo se opacaba y todos lo notaban. Le faltaba la _última pieza_ que haría su vida la más feliz y llena de color.

Una lágrima salada rodó por su mejilla, recordando lo que el mercader le había dicho el día de la compra de ese producto, para finalmente caer silenciosamente. Ya nada tenía sentido.

...

_"Un rompecabezas incompleto, por más mínimas que sean las piezas que le falten: es un rompecabezas devaluado."_

* * *

**_...¡Ta dá! Sé que está medio deprimente, pero... me gustó. Creo que transmití lo necesario.  
_**

**_Y si se lo preguntan: no, no estoy triste. (Bueno... sólo un poco...) Pero además, quería aprovechar este One-shot para decirles que Leña para el Fuego ya no será actualizado, nunca, pues...  
_**

**_¡Ah! ¡Mentira, mentira! ¿Las asusté? (Yo sé que no xD) La verdad es que esta última semana había estado como una loca con un exámen que iba a tener, y ya lo hice y vi mis resultados que valieron la pena de tantos días estudiando como robot. Por este detalle no he actualizado LPEF, y tengo la mitad del capítulo siguiente escrita en mi cuaderno pero no lo he pasado a computadora y aún me falta lo demás, así que les pido paciencia por favor :D Ya estoy libre y me dedicaré a la siguiente actualización, sólo espérenme.  
_**

_**Bueno, creo que eso era todo. Espero les haya gustado este -medio triste- One-Shot. ¡Nos leemos!**  
_


End file.
